priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Silky Heart Cyalume Coord
Silky Heart Cyalume Coord (シルキーハートサイリウム) is Mikan Shiratama's basic Cyalume Coord. This coord is a Lovely Coord from the brand Silky Heart. In Episode 48 is used by Laala Manaka and Sophie Hojo. User Appearance Dress A soft dress composed of a white torso lined in powder blue with a softly pleated bottom.Around the waist is a blue band with a glittery red bow lined in gold with a cyan buckle in the center. On the chest is a cyan ribbon with a glittery red heart lined in gold with small white angels wings attached to it. On the shoulder is a small puffed sleeve with two white ruffled layers lined in light blue. On the back is a giant powder blue bow. The skirt is a three layer composed of a blue top striped with pale blue and white, with the second layer composed of white pieces attached to pale pink ruffled material held by white string. On each white piece is a pale blue lining with a yellow heart-bow design and two dots below it. A few of the hanging pieces on the back corner of the skirt resemble curled wings, two white, and two pale blue. The last skirt portion is composed of two pink pleated layers. Shoes Blue boots with a curly heart design going down the center on a yellow line. One heart sits upright, while the other is upside down. The heel and bottom are also pale yellow. At the tongue of each show is a powder blue bow with a winged glittery red heart. The cuff is white with pale pink lining. Comes with powder blue stockings with white line and heart designs on each side. The cuff is white lace with tiny blue hearts. Accessory A simple accessory composed of a glittery gold orb with a gold heart attached to the side. On the opposite side is a giant white angel wing. Game Silky Heart Cyalume Coord is a Lovely type Cyalume Rare Coord from the brand Silky Heart. It first appeared in the Cyalume Coord Challenge Collection. Gallery Official Coord Official Arts Pripara New Chara Rendered Form.png Screen Shot 2015-04-01 at 5.14.09 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-04-01 at 5.14.17 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-04-01 at 5.13.36 PM.png Pri Para season two picture ^^.jpg Pripara2.png 150128 img.png 螢幕快照 2015-04-16 下午04.59.14.png Pripara 01 (1).jpg Screen Shot 2015-03-28 at 6.45.10 pm.png Character Box Mikan.png CQb02itU8AAsWaI.png Mikan-S2.png Arcade Silky Classic Sweet Cyalume.png Aroma, Mikan, Fuwari_Ajimi.png Mikan_Live.png DDTrnP7VoAAhkxw.jpg 9532cb06c2a33162ab6ab3e9730bd6e26cbbdfb6 59a6cb36314c1.jpg IMG 20171010 190426~01~01.jpg Screenshot 20171011-041405~01.jpg DLxAXVXU8AAUAmV.jpg IMG 20171015 233118~01~01.jpg Product 1027085.jpg Anime Screenshots REVERSIBLE RING 39.jpg REVERSIBLE RING 37.jpg REVERSIBLE RING 36.jpg REVERSIBLE RING 35.jpg REVERSIBLE RING 33.jpg REVERSIBLE RING 32.jpg REVERSIBLE RING 28.jpg REVERSIBLE RING 27.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-04-11-18h15m21s207.png Cyalume aromageddon 6.jpg Cyalume aromageddon 5.jpg Cyalume aromageddon 4.jpg Mikan 2.jpg Mikan pose.jpg Mikan change final.jpg PriPara Cake 14.jpg PriPara Cake 13.jpg PriPara Cake 12.jpg PriPara Cake 10.jpg PriPara Cake 9.jpg PriPara Cake 7.jpg PriPara Cake 5.jpg PriPara Cake 3.jpg PriPara Cake 2.jpg PriPara Cake 1.jpg Asshh.png Happy Birthday!.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-02 下午07.16.11.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-02 下午07.24.58.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-02 下午07.24.37.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-02 下午07.24.21.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-02 下午07.23.22.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-02 下午07.22.32.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-02 下午07.21.53.png Ep 96 16.png aroma mikan gaaruru.jpg Category:Cyalume Coord Category:Lovely Coord Category:Silky Heart Category:Coord Category:Coord Box Category:Mikan Coord Category:Anime Coord Category:Cyalume Coord Challenge Collection Category:Casual Coord Category:Laala Coord Category:Sophie Coord Category:Anime